fusionfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
I Have a Fusion?
Mission Name: I Have a Fusion? *''Minimum Level'': 20 *''Type of Mission'': World *''Giver''/''Location'': Martin Luther King Jr./'Peach Creek Commons', City Station, Mount Blackhead, Forsaken Valley, Shell Forest *''Reward(s): '''Martin Luther King Jr. Bubblehead', Martin Luther King Jr. Approved Shirt, Martin Luther King Jr. Approved Pants, Martin Luther King Jr. Approved Shoes Mission Details * (NANOCOM) Martin Luther King Jr.: "Fusions are attacking a friend of mine, and I want to see if she survived. Check on my great granddaughter`s 'BFF', then could you tell me what BFF means?" * (NANOCOM) Paradox: "I`l tell him; you go see how Numbuh Five is doing." **(Talk to Numbuh Five in Genius Grove) * (LOCAL) Numbuh Five: "Yeah, we beat the fusions. This is Fuse Patrol West, and with me as the leader, those fusions didn`t stand a chance. They only attacked me, however." * (NANOCOM) Edd: "I have alarming news! Come over here, but I`d reccomend doing the missions in Fusion Forever first." **(Talk to Edd) * (LOCAL) Edd: "Somebody else drank from the spring prior to it being defended, again! He`s on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R." * (NANOCOM) Paradox: "Or is Martin Luther King Jr. in Shell Forest? Doesn`t matter. Just talk to him for Edd." **(Talk to Martin Luther King Jr.) * (LOCAL) Martin Luther King Jr.: "Yeah, that river in Shell Forest has been there forever." * (NANOCOM) Edd: "Wait, there`s an immunity river in Shell Forest, too? And it`s been here seemingly forever, too? I`ll imagine some imaginary friends that are like the ones I imagined before, but they`ll be in Shell Forest." * (NANOCOM) Numbuh Five: "Numbuh Five just spotted a fusion nearby! I saw him go in the fusion portal in Genius Grove`s infected zone." **(Enter Genius Grove`s infected zone) * (NANOCOM) Edd: "Okay. According to Paradox, no fusion drank nor infected either river. From the one in Peach Creek Commons to the one in Shell Forest." * (NANOCOM) Paradox: "I`d just head up on the highest point and find the African American Fusions` Lair." **(Enter African American Fusions` Lair) * (NANOCOM) Paradox: "Defeat all the fusions who were based off of African American lifeforms." **(Defeat Fusion Father, Fusion Mario Superior, and Fusion Numbuh Five) * (NANOCOM) Mario Superior: "Get me out of here!" **(Talk to Mario Superior in African American Fusions` Lair) * (LOCAL) Mario Superior: "They captured me, stole my Ranger`s Hat, and apparently made a fusion out of me! To proclaim the rights of African Americans, destroy Fusion Martin Luther King Jr, the head of it all." **(Defeat Fusion Martin Luther King Jr) * (NANOCOM) Martin Luther King Jr.: "Hey, my microphone from my speech! Fuse took it to make a fusion out of me! Return that to me, so I can give it to the Urban Rangers for nano improvement." **(Return to Martin Luther King Jr.) * (LOCAL) Martin Luther King Jr.: "Thanks. Here`s some stuff my fan club made after me. You can keep it. Is there a fan club for everything around here?" **(Mission Complete!) Category:Fanfic Missions